


Dear Mom and Dad

by LioncalledLeo



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU, Troubled Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LioncalledLeo/pseuds/LioncalledLeo
Summary: CAMP WAWANAKWA: The camp for troubled teens. Camp Wawanakwa is a sunny and welcoming island equipt with everything to give your children a healthy, calming rejuvenating summer full of wholesome and safe activities. Trust us.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, here's a story I started a while back on fanfiction.net (under headmaster lion who can talk) I thought I'd upload it here as well (I might do that with a few of my stories)  
> Have fun

Prologue.

Dear Mom and Dad,  
Having difficulties handling your teenager? Have trouble connecting? Worried they’re getting themselves into trouble or that they may be heading down the wrong path? We’re here to help.  
CAMP WAWANAKWA: The camp for troubled teens.  
Just off the coast of Muskoka, Camp Wawanakwa is a sunny and welcoming island equipped with everything to give your children a healthy, calming rejuvenating summer full of wholesome and safe activities. The camp and the summer plans are designed specifically to cater to troubled young teenagers who could use a dose of peace and quiet to help readjust their character while keeping them away from the public for a few months. Fresh air and team building will do your child good.  
Trust us.


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Day 1  
Twenty-four teenagers eyed each other wearily as the boat sped across the water. Looks of annoyance, interest, anger, and enjoyment peppered their faces. Many of them were completely put out to be sent away to summer camp, and the ones who weren’t either seemed cautious and confused or they just sat back and enjoyed the ride. It was a nice day; the sun was high and the breeze off the water kept the air cool and the boat ride was smooth and relaxing. They soon arrived at the island’s dock, gathered their bags and personal items, and climbed off the boat. Down on the dock, a man in a blue shirt waited for them.  
“Is this where we’re staying?” One of the boys asked.  
“No,” Another responded, cracking his knuckles “It’s your mother’s house, and we’re throwing a party.”   
“Cute. Nice piercings, original, do them yourself?”  
“Yeah, you want one?” He grabbed the other boy’s lip.  
“Ugh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?” He let go. “Thanks.  
“Welcome,” The man in blue said, “To Camp Wawanakwa! My name’s Chris McClean, I’ll be watching over you for the duration of the summer.”  
“You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?” The first boy from before asked.  
“I’m sure someone did,” Chris said. “Before we get started on the tour, I’m gonna do a quick roll call, so just say here when I call your name.” He looked at the clipboard in his hands. “Alejandro,” He called. A Hispanic looking boy with long dark hair raised his hand  
“Here,” Alejandro said.  
“Cool. Come on up and get a name tag.”  
“Name tags? Seriously?” A girl with long dark hair said, “Where are we, the first grade?”  
“Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning,” One of the guys said.  
“Get bent.”  
“There’s twenty-four of you. That’s a lot of names, not just for me, but for all of you. Name tags will help, trust me.” Chris said, regaining everyone’s attention.  
The girl rolled her eyes as Alejandro made himself a name tag and stuck it on the side of his dark red shirt.  
“Beth,” Chris called out. An eager looking girl with glasses and braces across her teeth raised her hand and hurried up to make a name tag. She had trouble finding a place to put it among the many pins on her vest. She settled on the lower right section of her shirt.  
“Bridgette.”  
A blonde girl with a large surfboard raised her hand. She leaned down to pull a pen out of her bag and nearly hit everyone in her immediate vicinity.  
“Dang! Watch the board, man!” A red headed guy said from her left.  
“What?” Bridgette asked, standing up straight and leaning around, almost hitting everyone again. No one said anything, but instead just stared at her, so Bridgette shrugged and went up to make a name tag.   
One by one, the teenagers had their names called and made their name tags, all the while being carefully studied by everyone else. Cody was on the short side but he walked like he thought he was king of the world. Courtney had pretty, dark eyes and shoulder length brown hair. DJ was a big brick house type of black guy. Duncan stood out immediately with a green mohawk and an array of piercings. Eva seemed like she could snap any one of the others like a twig, and wouldn’t hesitate to if provoked. Ezekiel was pale and had unkempt brown hair worn under a dark blue winter hat despite the warm summer weather. Geoff wore a bright pink shirt with none of the buttons done and had a cowboy hat sitting on top of his shaggy blonde hair. Gwen had notably pale skin, teal striped hair, and a gloomy disposition. Harold was a real string bean with dark red hair and glasses. Heather was a rather pretty dark haired girl with a bad attitude. Izzy wore all green and had a head of wild, bright red curls. Justin was the tall, dark, and handsome type. Katie was thin with dark skin and she had a striped crop top and her hair pulled back in pigtails, exactly like one of the other girls. The pair of them couldn’t stop squealing. Leshawna was black with a long weave and a whole lot of personality. Lindsay was the well endowed and beautiful with long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, although she didn’t seem to be all too bright. Noah seemed like the real know-it-all type and wore several layers of shirts. Owen was a big guy with a blue maple leaf across his shirt and a smile on his face. Sadie was the other girl with the striped crop top and pigtails, although she was pale and curvy. Sierra was tall and had hair that was a beautiful shade of purple. Trent carried a guitar and had striking green eyes. Tyler seemed like the athletic type in his red tracksuit and matching sweatband.  
After all the campers had been checked off and they each sported a name tag, Chris lead them up to the firepit.  
“So this is summer camp?” Izzy asked eagerly, “Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?”  
“That is a good call!” Owen said.  
“Eyes on me, please,” Chris said “So now that we know everyone’s here who’s supposed to be, here’s how this summer is gonna work: There will be mandatory group activities every other day or so, but on the off days you’re free to swim, lounge around, or explore within certain boundaries. If you’d like to go outside of those boundaries for a hike or if you’d like to go out on the canoes, you’ll have to get my permission, and you’ll have to go in a group of five or more. Mandatory activities will vary throughout the summer. Keep you on your toes. Hehe.”  
“Excuse me,” Duncan said, “What will the sleeping arrangements be like? Because I’d like to request a bunk under her.” He gestured to Heather.  
“They’re not co-ed, are they?” Heather asked nervously.  
“No,” Chris said, “Girls get one cabin, and dudes get the other.”  
“Excuse me, Kyle, can I get a cabin with a lake view because I’m the prettiest?” Lindsay said, raising her hand.  
“Okay, you are,” Chris responded, “But that’s not really how it works here. And it’s Chris.”  
“I have to sleep next to Sadie or I’ll die,” Katie said.  
“And I’ll break out in hives,” Sadie added.  
“This can not be happening,” Gwen grumbled.  
“Aw, come on guys,” Owen said, grabbing Gwen and Tyler around the necks from behind “It’ll be fun! It’s like a big sleepover!”  
“At least you don’t have to sleep next to him,” Tyler whispered, gesturing to Duncan who was noogying a deer he had pulled into a headlock.  
“As I was saying,” Chris continued, “Every night there’ll be a campfire here at the fire pit with plenty of marshmallows. Everyone is expected to at least make an appearance to check in. Make sure you haven’t wandered off or anything. No scheduled activities for today, just relax and check out the campgrounds. Chef Hatchet will be serving lunch in the mess hall in about twenty minutes, so until then, go on and unpack. Girls are in the east cabin, boys are in the west. See you at the campfire tonight!”   
The campers all looked around at each other for a moment before picking up their bags and walking off towards the cabins.  
“Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous,” Duncan hissed as he passed by Heather.  
“Drop dead you skeeze,” She spat back.  
The girls began filing into their cabin.  
“Bunk beds? Isn’t this a little summer camp?” Heather retorted.  
“That’s the idea, genius,” Gwen said, passing by her.  
“Ugh, shut up weird goth girl.”  
“You’re so smart,” Cody said, “I feel that.”  
“Shouldn’t you be on the boy's side?” Gwen asked him.  
“Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron,” Lindsay said.  
“There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way,” Chris replied.  
“Communal bathrooms? But I’m not Catholic.”  
“Not communion, communal.”  
“It means we shower together, idiot,” Gwen explained.  
“Aww! No, come on!”  
“Excuse me, Chris?” Geoff said, “Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?”  
“You’re all sixteen years old,” Chris said, “As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself and Chef Hatchet, you’ll be unsupervised.”  
“Nice?”  
“What’d he mean by ‘regular summer camp,’” Bridgette asked, “Isn’t this a regular summer camp?”  
Just then a piercing scream rang out from inside the girl’s cabin.  
“Oh, man, that white girl can scream!” Leshawna said.  
Everyone rushed over to the doorway to see Lindsay cowering on a stool after seeing a cockroach on the floor of the cabin.   
“What is it?” She squeaked, “Kill it! Kill it!”  
Screams were heard from a few people who jumped out of the way while others tried to stop out the nasty bug. They were entirely unsuccessful until Duncan sliced it in half with an ax.  
“Well, that’s one way to kill a cockroach,” Gwen retorted.  
Tyler slid his way over to Lindsay and said “If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, kay? ‘Cause I can do that too.” The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Duncan scoffed.  
“They always go for the jocks,” He said.  
The campers all arrived in the mess hall a few minutes later and were introduced to Chef Hatchet, a big burly man who seemed like he had probably spent some time in prison.  
“Listen up!” He yelled as the campers formed a line up to his window, “I serve it three times a day, and you’ll eat it three times a day. Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!”  
“Excuse me, will we be getting all the necessary food groups?” Beth asked.  
“Yeah,” Harold added, “Because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don’t get enough sugar.”  
“You’ll get a whole lot of shut the hell up!” Chef yelled back at them. The two took their trays and sat down.  
One by one everyone passed through the line and Chef served them lunch. He gave Noah two scoops of whatever brown goo was on the sandwiches because Chef thought he was too scrawny. The campers ate their lunches while making awkward conversation with one another. Some people got along fairly well, and others really didn’t. After lunch, the twenty-four teenagers sat around camp bored. Some were still feeling sorry for themselves for being forcibly sent to summer camp by their parents. Regardless, everyone was still awkward and uncomfortable for everyone since they had just been thrust onto an isolated island with a bunch of people they had never even seen before. Geoff looked around at the other campers and frowned.  
“Aw, come on guys,” He said, “What’s with all the down faces?”  
“Well, we don’t exactly all want to be here,” Eva growled.  
“Yes, and we don’t know each other at all,” Alejandro added.  
“But still,” Geoff said, “like it or not this place is ours for the summer. It could be a total party if we make it one, so let’s make the best of it!”  
“How?” Tyler asked.  
Geoff thought for a moment as he looked around. His eyes came across a very large cliff a little ways up the beach and suddenly he got an idea.


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left off I believe Geoff had an idea, no?

Day 1 Part 2

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Geoff?” Bridgette asked. Party boy Geoff had somehow managed to convince all twenty-four campers to hike up the cliff for some sort of bonding thing. They had reached the top and while some campers were enjoying the view, others had grown weary of the height.  
“Yeah! It’ll be totally sick!” Geoff responded.  
“It could be dangerous,” Courtney said, “What if someone falls off the edge?”  
“That’s what the bathing suits are for!”  
“Wait, I’m confused,” Lindsay said, “Are we supposed to fall off?”  
“Yeah, dudes! We’re going cliff jumping!”  
“Excuse me?” Heather exclaimed, “Absolutely not. I’ll get my hair wet!”  
“Aw come on, guys, it’ll be fun!”  
“No,” DJ said. “No way. I am not participating in your freaky white people thrill seeking death wish bull shit.”  
“Psh. Bunch of wimps,” Duncan scoffed.  
“Oh, so I suppose you’re going to jump first then?” Heather asked, getting in his face.  
“Hey, ease up, dudes,” Geoff said, “This is supposed to be fun.”  
“How is jumping off a cliff supposed to be fun?” Heather yelled. “This is mental, I’m going back to camp.”  
“If she’s going back I’m going back!” Lindsay declared.  
The campers all began to bicker amongst themselves. Some protested Geoff’s idea as dangerous or stupid, others reprimanded those who were complaining. Through all the chaos it was clear that no one was going to be the first to jump. Geoff was trying and failing to regain everyone's attention and contain the bickering. He just wanted everyone to get along and maybe have a good time. Bridgette stood at the back of the group in her wetsuit looking sadly over all the chaos. She really felt bad for Geoff, his heart was in a good place and now he just looked so sad. Suddenly, Bridgette took off in a run towards the end of the cliff. Everyone fell completely silent as they saw her cut through the group. There was a moment of stillness as they all watched her disappear off the edge of the cliff. When they had finally registered what she had just done they all rushed to look over the edge. They watched with wide eyes as she fell and splashed down into the lake. Everyone held their breath waiting to see if she’d come back up. Geoff was just starting to panic, thinking he might have put this girl in real danger, when finally, Bridgette emerged from the water and waved up at the others.  
“Come on in, guys” She yelled from below, “The water feels great!”  
“She did it!” Tyler said, “Yeah! Yeah! I’m next!” He backed up to get a running start and the others cleared a path for him “Kowabunga!” He yelled as he jumped off the cliff. He sailed smoothly through the air before landing hard on a buoy sitting on top of the water.  
“Watch out for the buoys!” Bridgette shouted up to the others.  
A huge smile cracked across Geoff’s face and he jumped over the edge, cheering the whole way down.  
Soon, the campers were all waiting for their turn to take the jump. They clapped and cheered when others jumped, and cringed when Ezekiel hit a rock and Howard somehow landed in a split. Everyone seemed to actually be bonding and having a really great time. Well, almost everyone.   
“I’m sorry,” Heather said, “There’s no way I’m doing this.”  
“Why not?” Beth asked.  
“Hello! I’ll get my hair wet.”  
“Aw come on, Heather! What about group bonding?” Geoff called up from the beach.  
“Yeah, come on, it’s fun!” Bridgette added.  
“As if I’d actually want to bond with any of you freaks,” She spat.  
“Oh,” Leshawna said, “No no. Ain’t no way it’s gonna be like that all summer. Just jump off the damn cliff, you spoiled little daddy’s girl.”  
“Make me you ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing wannabee.”  
“Mall shopping ponytail wearing teen girl reading peaking in high school prom queen!”  
“Well, at least I’m popular.”  
“Oh, that’s it!” Leshawna had had it with Heather. She lifted the other girl over her head and tossed her into the water.  
“Leshawna!” Heather said, spitting out water, “You are so dead.”  
“Aw come on, you’re fine! Now I just hope I can make it too.” Leshawna jumped off and landed in the water next to Heather who just glared at her.  
“I don’t know guys, I don’t think I can do it,” DJ said.  
“Don’t worry! It’s not that bad, eh!” Ezekiel called up.  
“I’m scared too,” Beth said quietly, coming up next to DJ. “Do you want to go together? Maybe it won’t be so bad then.”  
“Uh, yeah! Okay, thanks!” DJ said, smiling down at Beth. The two grabbed hands and jumped over the cliff screaming.   
Only three campers remained at the top of the cliff: Duncan, Courtney, and Owen.  
“What’s a matter, Princess, to chicken to jump?” Duncan said to Courtney.  
“I have a medical condition,” She responded.  
“What kind of condition?” Owen asked.  
“The kind that prevents me from jumping off of cliffs.”  
“Oh, please.” Duncan scoffed.  
“Have something you’d like to add Duncan?”  
“That’s a load of shit and you know it, Princess.”  
“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” Courtney said turning her back to him and crossing her arms. Duncan nudged Owen with his elbow and smirked before giving Courtney a good shove off the cliff. She let out a surprised scream as she hit the water. She glared up only to find Duncan had jumped in right behind her. She spit out a bit of water before shoving Duncan as much as she could while staying afloat.  
“You just pushed me off a cliff!”  
“Yeah, you should’ve seen the look on your face.”  
“I could’ve gotten seriously injured!”  
“But you didn’t.”  
“Ugh, just don’t do something like that again.”  
“Whatever.”  
The two swam to shore as the campers already there looked up at Owen.  
“All right, Owen! It’s all you!” Geoff yelled.  
The other campers echoed him with cried of “Come on, Owen!” and “You can do it!” as Owen looked nervously over the edge. Boy, did that look like a long way down. Sure everyone made it down safe, but Tyler hit a buoy and Ezekiel hit a rock. Plus Harold landed in a split, and there were a million other things that could go wrong. Owen wasn’t that strong a swimmer, what if he drowned? What if there were man eating sharks? What if he sank so far down he couldn’t swim back up in time? What if-  
“Take a good run at it, buddy,” Geoff yelled. “You can do this!”  
“If he does this, he’s gonna die,” Gwen mumbled to no one in particular.  
“I’m going to die now,” Owen said, preparing to jump, “I’m going to fucking die now.”   
Down on the beach, the other twenty-three campers watched with baited breath as they wondered what was about to happen.   
“Come on, big guy,” Leshawna said.  
Owen took a deep breath, started yelling and ran right off the edge of the cliff. He yelled all the way down as the other campers watched in astonishment from the shore. Owen hit the water, creating a huge wave that washed over everyone on the shore.   
“Yes!” He yelled, “Yeah, aw yeah! Who’s the man?”  
Everyone stood in shock for a moment before Beth began cheering for Owen. Suddenly, everyone erupted in cheers for both Owen and themselves for having just jumped off a cliff. That morning, everyone woke up melancholy, if not completely miserable at the thought of being shipped off to spend their whole summer on some shitty island with a bunch of strangers. For the most part, they expected to sit around all summer doing nothing wishing they were home, or at the beach, and now they’d all done something totally ballsy that they’d never even thought to consider trying.   
Later that night, they all sat around the campfire talking together. They may still not like each other, but they were much more at ease. Geoff sat next to Bridgette and offered her a stick with a marshmallow on the end.  
“Hey, thanks for having my back earlier,” He said, “It was really cool of you to jump first like that.”  
“Thanks,” Bridgette said, accepting the marshmallow and holding it over the fire as she and Geoff smiled at each other.  
At a nearby table, Leshawna was picking her own marshmallow and stick when Heather and Lindsay approached her.  
“I just wanted to say I didn’t mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabee, and I love your earrings. They’re so pretty!” Heather said.  
“Straight up?” Leshawna said, “Well, I’m sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all.”  
“No worries. I needed a push. Truce?” Heather extended her hand to Leshawna.  
“Yeah, yeah, you got it.” Leshawna held out her fist and she and Heather fist bumped. Leshawna turned back to the marshmallows as Heather and Lindsay walked away.  
“Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lafonda back there?” Lindsay asked.  
“Leshawna,” Heather scoffed, “No. She’s going down. And ps, those are the ugliest earrings I have seen in my life.”  
“So campers,” Chris said, gathering everyone’s attention. “You all seem to be adjusting well. After the campfire, you’ll all be expected to head to your cabins for the night. You’ll get a wake up call tomorrow morning at eight am. Then, you’ll have an hour to get up and grab breakfast in the mess hall. Our first mandatory activity will start tomorrow morning at nine thirty. We’ll break for a half hour lunch at noon, and then get back to the activity. So what did you all do today?”  
The campers shared looks before Geoff spoke up.  
“We jumped off a cliff, dude!”


	4. Day 2

Day 2

“Ugh, archery? Really?” Heather complained.  
Chris had gotten the protesting campers up and out of bed at eight in the morning. Whatever their view on being at camp was, none of them were happy about an early morning. After breakfast, he and Chef led them all out to the field where four archery targets had been set up and plenty of bows and arrows were laid out on the ground.  
“Aw, come on!” Cody said, “Archery’s cool!”  
“Yeah yeah!” Izzy yelled, “Bow and arrow! So cool! I’m so great at this, just wait!”  
“Whatever. Are we supposed to do this all day?”  
“More or less,” Chris said. “You’ll each grab a bow and follow along while Chef Hatchet gives you an archery tutorial. Then you’ll all line up in front of a target. You’ll take turns shooting at the targets and practicing your aim. Maybe if you all get good enough we’ll hide some targets around camp.”  
“What if we already have archery skills?” Harold asked.  
Chris stared blankly at Harold for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, I’m gonna have you go through the tutorials anyway. Just to be sure.”  
Harold sighed. “Fine.”  
“All right, listen up ya little punks,” Chef said, getting in front of the group. “Pay attention!”  
The campers ran to each grab a bow as Chef began shouting instructions at them.   
About half an hour later, everyone stood in four rows of six, taking turns shooting at the targets. For the most part, they weren’t too good. They mostly managed to hit somewhere on the target, but most of them got nowhere near the bullseye. There were a few exceptions, of course; Alejandro, Sierra, Trent, Ezekiel, and Eva were doing pretty well, but the others were a bit of a mess and Tyler was particularly bad. Izzy somehow managed to get a bullseye every time she took a shot, which seemed a bit concerning.  
Trent took a shot and hit the ring just outside the center.  
“Wow, you’re pretty good at this,” Gwen said, surprised.  
“I guess I am,” Trent responded. He was pleasantly surprised at how well he was picking this up. “I’ll bet you’re pretty great at this, too, though.”  
“As if. I can barely manage to hit the target.” Gwen held up her bow and readied her shot.  
“Try spreading your feet out a little more,” Trent said, “It’ll help steady you.”  
Gwen widened her stance and took her shot. It landed in one of the middle rungs, a lot closer than she had been getting. “Wow. Thanks,” She said, smiling at Trent. The two walked to the back of their line.  
A few lines down, Alejandro hit a bullseye.  
“Well! That wasn’t so hard,” He said, smiling mischievously “Isn’t this easy, Heather?”  
Behind him, Heather was fuming. As soon as Alejandro stepped out of the way Heather quickly shot at the target, missing it completely.  
“Oh, what a shame!” Alejandro said with a condescending overtone to his voice, “You should really slow down. Take your time to align your shot. Then maybe after a while, you could get to be as good as I am.” Alejandro walked to the back of the line.  
As Heather glared after Alejandro, Lindsay stepped up, aligned her shot, and hit the target just barely on the bullseye.  
“Hey! Look, Heather! I got an eye-shot thingy! Alejandro was right, this is easy!” Lindsay said as Heather gaped. She threw her bow down in frustration and stormed off the field.  
“Hey!” Chris called after her, “Where do you think you’re going? This activity is mandatory.”  
“It’s stupid is what it is. I’m going to the cabins.”  
“Oh no, you don’t. Chef!”  
As Chef started towards Heather a panicked look crossed her face and she started to run. Chef chased after her, determined to bring her back to the targets.  
“Uh, yeah, Chris?” Duncan said, “Can we call it a day? This is seriously lame.”  
“Yeah, dude, my arms are getting tired,” Geoff added.  
“Well then suck it up. This is mandatory,” Chris said.  
“You can’t seriously expect us to do this all day,” Courtney said, crossing her arms.   
“Yes, I can. And I do.”  
“There is no way I’m doing this all day,” Gwen said, dropping her bow. A few other campers followed suit.  
Chris sighed in frustration. “Okay, fine! If you take all this stuff back to the shed you can break for lunch and have the rest of the day off.”  
The campers cheered and quickly cleared the equipment. Chef came back from chasing Heather.  
“I told you this was a bad idea,” He said quietly to Chris.  
“What are you talking about? They’re all fine.”  
“Yeah, but we got lucky. They got bored before any of the testier ones snapped. These kids are too dangerous to be given weapons like that. What if it hadn’t been that girl that snapped? What if it had been-”  
“Okay, fine! You’re right! We won’t do anything like this again.”  
The two walked off the field and towards the mess hall. Harold peered around the leaves that had concealed him from sight. He had climbed up the tree to gather a few stray arrows and ended up hearing the whole exchange between Chris and Chef Hatchet. He jumped to the ground and glanced wearily at the arrows in his hand then looked up to where the two men had walked off. He shook the exchange out of his head and went to return the arrows to the shed.


End file.
